


Шаги

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, set post-Young Avengers vol. 2, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рядом вдруг мелькает зелёно-белая молния, и на мгновение Ванде кажется, что это Пьетро пришёл ей на помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522955) by [WanderingJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingJane/pseuds/WanderingJane). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.
> 
> Примечание от автора: небольшое АУ относительно событий таймлайна Мстителей (Ванда остаётся в живых и покидает команду. Или умирает, возвращается к жизни и покидает команду, как вам больше нравится).

Она находит для себя успокоение в самых обыденных вещах — чашке кофе, мягком порыве ветра, который отбрасывает её волосы с лица, ярко-красной сумочке из сэконд-хэнда. Приятно знать, что в этом опасном и хаотичном мире всё ещё есть что-то нормальное.  
Она знает, что грядут страшные вещи. Движение против мутантов набирает силу с каждым днём, и их враги изобретают всё новые и устрашающие схемы действий. И её до сих пор ненавидит большая часть мутантов. Вероятно, как и большинство супергероев. Вот почему она остаётся в стороне. Присоединяться к Поразительным Мстителям было ошибкой. Теперь она понимает это. После того, что случилось на Вундагоре с Виктором — доктором Думом — ей нужно было недолго побыть одной, приготовиться морально к следующему шагу.  
Искупление. Она хотела искупления — за всё, что произошло, хотела исправить то, что натворила в прошлом. Потому она и стала одним из Мстителей. Она лишь хотела помогать людям. Вероятно, она никогда не сможет помочь всем, кто пострадал от её действий, но, возможно, она всё ещё способна сделать этот мир немного лучше.  
Но она не может действовать в команде. Неважно, в какой именно — Мстители, Люди Икс или Икс-фактор. Там всегда будут те, кто ненавидит её. Всегда будут те, кто способен видеть в ней лишь её прошлое, отказывая в праве измениться. Если она снова хочет быть Мстителем, то она должна исцелить не только тех, кто пострадал от её рук — сначала она должна исцелить саму себя.  
Она обводит взглядом наполненное людьми помещение, и тяжесть всего мира давит ей на плечи. Ванда глубоко дышит, пытаясь хотя бы отчасти избавиться от напряжения.  
Она находит успокоение в самых обыденных мелочах. Она по-прежнему чувствует, как в её венах течёт сила, что однажды изменила реальность, но теперь сила эта спокойна. Не усмирена, не подавлена, не загнана куда-то в глубь сознания. Просто спокойна. Эта сила вселяла в неё страх, когда она была моложе. И вселяет до сих пор — особенно когда она думает о том, что может натворить — но уже в ином плане. Она до сих пор не понимает, как потеряла контроль над собой тогда. Её горе было огромным, но всё равно, кажется невероятным, что это именно она могла забрать столько жизней.  
Горе. Боль. Предательство. Гнев. Билли. Томми.  
Она помнит, как обнимала своих детей. Помнит слёзы Билли и румянец Томми. Помнит, как её мальчики нашли её.  
Она задумчиво улыбается в чашку.  
Они видятся с Билли время от времени. Она знакома с его родителями, его парнем, его командой. Она счастлива за него. Но Томми... Она не видела его с тех самых пор, как они встретились на Вундагоре.  
Её руки дрожат, несколько капель кофе проливается на стол. Отставив чашку в сторону, она обхватывает голову руками.  
Ей не довелось увидеть, как растут её сыновья. Она пропустила их первые слова, первые шаги, первый день рождения. Школьные годы. Выпускной. Её не было рядом, когда проявились их способности. Она помнит ужас, который почувствовала тогда, в амбаре, после того, как на неё пытались напасть и она случайно подожгла всё вокруг. Сильно ли удивился Билли, когда высказанное им желание воплотилось в жизнь? Не поранился ли Томми, развив в первый раз слишком большую скорость? Боялись ли они? Было ли им больно? Были ли они...  
— Вы в порядке, мэм?  
Ванда поднимает голову. Молодая женщина с яркими волосами обеспокоенно смотрит на неё. Большинство людей в кофейне не обращают внимания на других — спешат, купив, что им нужно, вернуться к своим делам, к неспешному течению своей жизни. Лишь некоторые бросают на неё косые взгляды — на их лицах написаны беспокойство и раздражение.  
— Д-да. Да, я в порядке. Спасибо, — отвечает ей Ванда. Непохоже, что та её поверила — но, тем не менее, она кивает и молча удаляется. Ванда утирает глаза бумажной салфеткой. Она даже не осознавала, что дрожит от беззвучного плача, и по её лицу текут слёзы. Каждый раз воспоминания о её сыновьях сопровождаются не только болью, но и этим странным чувством — словно её затягивает в тёмную бездну одиночества.  
Она берётся за успевшую остыть чашку, когда слышится взрыв. Достаточно близко, чтобы задрожали и покрылись трещинами витрины. Ванда уже в дверях к тому моменту, когда посетители только начинают паниковать. Кофейня слишком маленькая, а людей слишком много, и она не может позволить им навредить себе.  
— Стойте! — кричит она так громко, как только может. В её руках расцветает сгусток энергии, и на краткую секунду помещение накрывает успокаивающая волна красного света. — Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие и медленно покидайте кофейню по одному. Найдите безопасное место, не оставайтесь на улице.  
— Кто ты, чёрт возьми?  
— Она мутант!  
— Это ведь Алая Ведьма!  
Лишь несколько людей выглядят озлобленными. Большинство слишком напуганы и спешат последовать её указаниям. Немногочисленные несогласные упорно стоят посреди зала — до тех пор, пока не слышится второй взрыв.  
Ванда больше не тратит на них время. Выскочив из двери, она слегка корректирует реальность и взмывает в воздух. Она делала это так много раз, что приём доведён до автоматизма, но у неё всё равно каждый раз перехватывает дыхание. До чего же это восхитительно — парить вот так в воздухе. Ей хотелось бы взлететь по-настоящему, но это отнимет слишком много энергии. А так сила ветра сама поддерживает её в воздухе, пока она высматривает источник взрыва.  
Вот он. Шесть кварталов на юг и три на восток. Она медленно спускается на землю и бежит в нужном направлении. С каждым шагом она меняет реальность, увеличивая и уменьшая вероятности. _Шаг_. Вероятность, что опора здания обрушится, уменьшена до нуля. _Шаг_. Заклинание, чтобы уменьшить боль раненной женщины. _Шаг_. Ещё одно, чтобы расчистить воздух от дыма. _Шаг_. Вероятность, что пойдёт дождь, увеличена до ста процентов. _Шаг_. Вероятность, что огромный грузовик, спускающийся вниз по дороге, перевернётся, теперь составляет ноль процентов.  
Она успевает как раз вовремя, чтобы сдержать третий взрыв. Она накладывает сильнейшее заклинание защиты, что ей известно, и пытается как можно сильнее сузить зону поражения. Это отнимает больше сил, чем должно было бы. Когда энергия взрыва полностью поглощена, она оглядывается вокруг, одновременно оценивая ущерб и пытаясь высмотреть источник. Дождь потушил большую часть пламени, и ветер унёс дым, но всё равно непросто рассмотреть что-нибудь в этом хаосе.  
Ванда отбрасывает с лица мокрые волосы (она никогда больше не выйдет из дома без повязки или резинки для волос) и принимается за помощь раненым. Остальные гражданские присоединяются к ней, и вместе они уводят пострадавших подальше.  
Женщина с покрасневшим лицом, прижимая к себе плачущего ребёнка, хватает Ванду за руку.  
— С-спасибо вам, — говорит она. Ванда замирает на мгновение, прежде чем быстро кивнуть ей в ответ. Направляется обратно к месту взрыва. Кто бы его ни вызвал, он всё ещё близко и может напасть снова.  
Раздаётся высокий звенящий звук, за которым следует громкий хохот. И очередной взрыв. Ванда едва успевает наложить новое заклинание защиты. Оно не такое мощное, как предыдущее, и, хотя она остаётся невредимой, ближайшее здание ощутимо встряхивает. Она пытается уменьшить вероятность его обрушения как можно больше, но этого недостаточно, и здание начинает оседать. Она бросает в него заклинание за заклинанием, со всей возможной скоростью меняя вероятности худшего исхода. Она не знает, есть ли внутри люди, но она не может поддержить его и заглянуть внутрь для проверки одновременно. На какую-то секунду ей хочется, чтоб она была здесь не одна. Несмотря на все проблемы, которые неизбежно вызывают другие люди — ей хочется, чтобы она была частью команды, чтобы ей всегда было, на кого положиться.  
Рядом вдруг мелькает зелёно-белая молния, и на мгновение Ванде кажется, что это Пьетро пришёл ей на помощь — но Пьетро больше не носит зелёное. Спидстер, кем бы он ни был, вбегает в здание и покидает его через секунду, неся на себе старика. Он уносит его подальше от обломков и подбегает к ней. Она узнаёт его только когда он замедляет ход. Она не может произнести ни слова — и не только из-за того, сколько сил уходит на поддержку здания.  
— Там ещё есть люди, но я могу выносить за раз только одного или двух. Держись, я быстро, — он возвращается в здание. Она по-прежнему не в силах ничего сказать. Лишь бросает одно заклинание за другим, со всей доступной скоростью, и тревога гложет её изнутри. Она не может позволить зданию обрушиться, только не сейчас.  
Он выносит ещё людей. Снова и снова, пока в здании никого больше не остаётся. Это занимает лишь пару минут — и затем прибывают пожарные и скорая помощь. Они гасят ещё горящее пламя и помогают раненым.  
— Место последнего взрыва было огорожено, преступник пойман, — сообщает один из пожарных Ванде, подбежав к ней. Её руки дрожат, и она чувствует, как по её лицу стекают капли пота. — Можете уже отпустить. Оно всё равно разрушено.  
Ванда кивает, и он кричит, чтобы все отошли подальше. Она делает глубокий вдох. Вдох — раз-два-три-четыре, выдох — раз-два-три-четыре. На выдохе она разрывает заклинание, ослабляет свою хватку на поле вероятности. С оглушительным шумом здание тотчас оседает на землю.  
Кто-то подхватывает её на руки и уносит прочь с суперскоростью. Знакомое чувство.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, отпуская её. Сам он сгибается пополам, тяжело дыша. Он потратил слишком много сил, пытаясь спасти всех, включая и её.  
— Да. В порядке. Ты ранен?  
— Не-а, всё отлично, — широко улыбнувшись, он сдвигает гоглы на лоб. Его белые волосы потемнели от пыли и дыма, но он выглядит невредимым.  
И повзрослевшим.  
— Томми... — она не знает, что сказать. Она не знает его. Совсем.  
— Эй... Эм, как мне тебя называть? Алая Ведьма? Ванда? "Мама"звучитнемногостранно.  
— Ванда, — отвечает она, пытаясь не дать своему голосу дрогнуть. — "Ванда" сойдёт, — она знает, что у него есть мать и отец. Люди, которые вырастили и любили его. Она не его мать, не по-настоящему.  
— Отлично. Ванда. Ладно, мне пора бежать, — его улыбка точь-в-точь как у Пьетро — и в то же время ничуть не похожа на неё. — Было приятно погеройствовать с тобой.  
— Подожди! — к горлу подступает горький ком, а желудок скручивает узлом от паники. Она только что увидела его. Она не знает, чего именно хочет, но точно знает, чего не хочет. Потерять его снова.  
Он останавливается, странно смотрит на неё.  
— Да?..  
— Я просто... Как ты, Томми?  
— В порядке. В смысле, я не так уж много бегал, просто пришлось тащить на себе много людей. Это утомляет. Я самый быстрый, но не самый сильный.  
— О. Я хотела сказать, как ты вообще? Я не видела тебя с...  
— С Вундагора. Да, я в курсе, — он чешет в затылке и оглядывается вокруг. — Кхм, я просто не очень хорош в этих семейно-воссоединительных штуках.  
— Понимаю.  
— Ага, — чуть скривившись, он готовится пуститься в бег. Ванда, подавив разочарование, отворачивается, собираясь направиться домой.  
Он почти взрослый. У него собственная жизнь. И собственные родители.  
— Эй! И, знаешь, я трачу кучу энергии на бег, так что я сейчас чертовски голоден. Хочешь перекусить? — его тон — сама беззаботность, но Ванда знает, что это напускное.  
Они продолжают идти вместе. Он смотрит куда-то в пространство непроницаемым взглядом.  
— Конечно, — соглашается она, и они направляются в ближайшее кафе.  
Томми, как вскоре обнаруживает Ванда, ест больше, чем кто-либо, кого она встречала, даже считая Пьетро. Она не уверена, что тому причиной — ускоренный метаболизм или его возраст. Или всё вместе.  
— Так что да, я некоторое время пожил с Капланами, но потом мне это малость приелось, и я ушёл.  
— Приелось? — она не спрашивает, почему он не остался со своими родителями.  
— Ну да, то есть, они хорошие и всё такое, но они просто... слишком милые. Это сводит с ума. А, чёрт, прости, я не...  
— Всё хорошо, Томми, — она выдавливает из себя улыбку и крепче берётся за вилку и нож. Когда она склоняется над тарелкой, волосы падают ей на глаза. Вздохнув, она сдувает их.  
— Поэтому ты всегда носишь ту штуку на голове? Потому что волосы лезут в лицо?  
— Именно. Это очень раздражает. А во время боя это ещё и опасно.  
— Да уж, — тяжёлая пауза повисает между ними, пока они расправляются со своими порциями. — Ну так вот, я ушёл от Капланов и Святого Билли, — Ванда поднимает бровь, — и работал некоторое время в той компании. А потом меня вроде как засосало в другое измерение, или что-то типа того. Я не очень уверен...  
— Тебя что?  
— Оу. Ну, Билли и остальные сказали, что Не-Патриот похитил меня и я на время исчез, но сам я ничего этого не помню. Но с работы меня всё равно попёрли. Отстой.  
Ванда некоторое время молчит. Она хочет спросить, где он живёт, почему он не с родителями, есть ли у него кто-нибудь, счастлив ли он, но ей не хочется пугать его своей заботой.  
— Ты в порядке? — она поднимает глаза от чашки кофе — ту, предыдущую, она так и не выпила — и удивлённо смотрит на него.  
— Что?  
— Ты в порядке после... ну, ты знаешь, — смутившись, он утыкается взглядом в дешёвую скатерть.  
— Я... я не уверена, — её саму удивляет её честность. — Мои силы под контролем, но я чувствую себя странно. Не думаю, что могу сейчас быть частью команды, что мне это нужно. Но мне очень одиноко.  
— А где твой брат?  
— Он с новой командой Икс-фактор, вместе с Лорной. А я не... мне нужно больше простора. Пьетро бывает слишком заботливым.  
— Да, я знаю, каково это. Билли тоже такой, — у неё теплеет на сердце при этих словах, и она нежно улыбается в ответ на его гримасу раздражения. — Я в сто раз быстрее, чем дядя Пьетро, между прочим, — её улыбка становится шире, когда они встречаются взглядами.  
Её спина чуть скрипит, когда они наконец поднимаются из-за столика, и правая нога немного затекла от долгого сидения. Ванда расплачивается за еду, и они выходят на улицу.  
— Было приятно вновь увидеть тебя, Томми, — она молчит пару секунд, прежде чем добавить: — Я скучала по тебе.  
Его выражение лица странно меняется — будто он очень рад, но в то же время ему невыносимо больно. Не самое приятное зрелище, но Ванда улыбается — от счастья, не от того, что находит это смешным. Он смотрит на прохожих, пряча руки в карманах пиджака, который подобрал чуть раньше.  
— Слушай, все эти разговорчики о чувствах, держания за руки и прочие сентиментальные штучки — это не моё. За этим к Билли. Но, кхм, было приятно увидеть тебя. Может, как-нибудь повторим. Не только совместное геройствование, в смысле. Но и потусоваться вместе. Было бы неплохо.  
— Я была бы очень рада, — это всё, что она может сказать. Ей хочется прикоснуться к нему, но вместо этого она вцепляется руками в свою юбку.  
— А, к чёрту, — говорит Томми. И обнимает её.  
Ванда замирает на пару кратких мгновений — прежде чем обнять его в ответ.  
Он быстро отстраняется, покраснев до корней волос.  
— Порабежатьпокамам! — Томми ускоряется и исчезает вдали бело-зелёной молнией. Ванда улыбается ему вслед.  
— Пока, Томми. Ещё увидимся.

**Author's Note:**

> "Я самый быстрый, но не самый сильный" - отсылка к аналогичной реплике Барта Аллена в Young Justice (телесериале)


End file.
